Playmates
by Nighthawk013
Summary: Just a random fic that came to me after the consumption of a various amount of things. It's my first Liley story, in Lillys POV, and it involves a pink vibrator. Need I say more?


Everybody wants her. She looks amazing, 5'5 tall, skinny but not sickeningly skinny, muscular but not masculine, long chestnut brown hair, two heavenly blue eyes that you could just get lost in, a pair of perfectly round breasts, and the way she moves makes the boys in our class look after her with desperate longing in their eyes every time she walks out the door. She is always in front of them on the way out, not one of the boys wants to miss the fantastic sight of Mileys round, perfectly shaped ass. She is the type of girl that makes the boys groan and shout "Damn!" every time she walks past them. She is the type of girl everybody would gladly donate their right arm for to get in her pants – or at least a finger. Everybody wants Miley. Except for me of course. Because I'm a girl. But the truth is that more then a few girls in my class would happily agree to experiment a little with this girl.

I have seen her in the shower. Of course. When you're in the same class and has gym together, you shower together.

In the boys dirty imagination we are probably jumping on each other and has steam-filled shower sex after P.E. That this is just as believable as them having hot _homosex_ after gym does probably not cross their minds. Then again, 17 year old school girls doesn't exactly look like the porn stars the boys downloads from the internet, maybe except for Miley. She really has it all, curves, looks and a clothing style that would've made Ayatollah Khomeini have a nervous breakdown. No, she doesn't look like a whore – but if you imagine a girl who is a walking wet dream wearing a top designed to highlight these features, you've got Miley.

But in the shower at school, it is far from flamboyant behavior you see, all the girls are so paranoid and obsessed with their bad self-consciousness that they hardly use more than five minutes in the shower. God forbid that the other girls should see that you have smaller breasts, or that someone would catch a glimpse of the little layer of fat that has settled around your hips the past year.

Me and Miley are in that case the exception. We have fun in the shower. She spanks me with a towel, I pinch her boobs, and before you know it, one of us would have filled a bucked with cold water and... yeah. We have been friends for years, been in the same class for about five years. Strangely enough, I don't remember much of the time before that, except hanging with Oliver down at Rico's everyday after school. She moved here from Tennessee five years ago and we ended up in the same class, but it wasn't before we both started om the volleyball team the same year that we became aware that the other existed. Ever since that we've been so tight friends that we by one occasion was called "the twins". The strange thing is that we don't look like each other at all. We both have blue eyes, but that's where the similarity stops. She has chestnut brown hair, I have golden blond hair. She is taller, but I am skinnier. My curves aren't nearly as well-proportioned as hers, I am a typical sports person. Of course it is an advantage that my body is slender and smooth, but it isn't me the boys can't tear their eyes away from. But I have a long time ago ceased to worry about this – with good help from Miley. She has howled my ears full of "You don't know how hard work it is to fit into the boys imagination, to be a constant target of their attention."

"Poor, perfect Miley," I teased. "I feel sorry for you, having to chase the boys away with a whip."

"Yeah, they like it when I'm being rough," she answered before she raced me to the school entrance.

"Calm down girls," the principal said, an old man with a stick up his ass. Were we too old to play? Yes, maybe. There's that sexual undertone again. Why is it that every time I think or say something, it is something that can be interpreted that way? Why does my mind go there every time I have a conversation about something that isn't about the subject at all? But if we are actually talking about boys or sex, my mind stays calm. Thinks academically. But as soon as something completely innocent happens, my thoughts becomes more and more... dirty.

"Play." A word that leads your thoughts towards words like "toys" and whatever that would involve. Every time that word is used, my thoughts wanders to the "toy" in my bottom drawer at home. Is it like this in the shower as well? Am I that confident with my own sexuality that I can make jokes about this under more or less innocent circumstances, but if the topic of discussion becomes sexual I act like a fifty year old teacher?

------------

"Yep Lils," Miley said on our way home. "You're very strange. If you think latex production and the rubber plants origin when someone is talking about condoms, but think perverse when the topic is "toy" and "tools", you are undoubtedly a real basket case."

"But honestly," I continued as we walked in the door to her house. "Brains aren't supposed to work that way. The only thing the boys are able to think about when you walk past them is your gorgeous body."

Miley smiled and blushed. She didn't use to blush?

"That's how it's supposed to be," I continued. "The boys, if they are even close to being normal, is intended to drool over girls like you. If you met someone that treated you like air, that would be weird, right?"

"That would have been a nice variety, but I see your point. Hi dad!" she shouted into the kitchen before we went upstairs. We heard something about "dinner in an hour, bud", but Miley didn't ask me to join them for dinner. Her dad was going to make twice as much food as needed regardless of how many people there was in the house.

Reading homework is necessary, especially when there's an exam coming up soon. We spent the next couple of hours in her room with our noses down our books - only interrupted by dinner - but I did not get this thought out of my head. I walked across the room towards the closet where I knew Miley was hiding her toy. I dug down in the box at the bottom of the cabinet, I knew exactly where she would hide something like that.

"So, one of these things..." I said and held it up as I walked back to my seat in her chair.  
"Hey, what are you doing girl?" she exclaimed and got quickly out of her bed, walked to the door and turned around the key. "You could at least lock the door if you are going to take your clothes off," she said with a grin. She walked over to the chair I was seated in and straddled me, before taking the pink vibrator out of my hands.  
"Funny. But seriously, here is something that would usually make normal people blush and giggle, right? The only thing I think when I see this, however, is: 'Of course a girl had to get a pink toy'. Form and function. I'm weird."  
"Maybe you've had enough sex to make it easier for you to talk about?"  
"Oh, please. Oliver? It was so awkward that one would think he has a PhD in clumsiness. I was sitting there while he was struggling with the condom, and the only thing I could think of was that the school system had not done a proper job of sex education in his case."  
"How was it? You haven't said anything about it since you two broke up."  
"Boring. In and out, finished. If I want to be really satisfied, it's probably better to use one of these." I took the vibrator back and tried to figure out how to turn it on.

It was a pretty big thing, with kind of a black "box" at the bottom where the battery lid was. The vibrator itself was bright pink and shaped like a penis, with "veins" all around it. I couldn't find the button, so Miley showed me. She twisted the "box" around, and it began to vibrate. She twisted it back and it stopped. It had several velocities, the one I had at home had just an on and off button, but it had still given me much pleasure.  
"Do you wanna try it?" Miley asked and smiled slyly.  
"No thanks, use it yourself. But you could probably get some guys to play with you, they all want to, you know."

"It's not that easy..." she said quietly, blushing once again.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"It seems like they don't dare..." she continued, without me really understanding what she was talking about. "If I ever do something to encourage a boy to take a step further, he gets anxious or something..."

Then it hit me what she was telling me. Quite seriously, almost in shock, I asked: "Not once? Never?"  
"Just this thing," she said resigned and shrugged. "But it feels amazing. Sometimes I don't even have to touch it, I just slide it inside and lay back in bed, thinking of Brad Pitt."  
"Mine slides out if I don't touch it," I said with a smile.  
"Not this one. Here, try it!"  
"Nooo..." I hesitated. A shudder ran through my entire body. It began in my shoulders and spread down my back, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was gone just as quickly as it came.

"I _have _washed it," she laughed and pushed my shoulder playfully.  
"I know, but I have my own. I'm not that worried about your juices."  
"But it's amazing. You gotta try it. Take it!"  
"No, no..." There was that feeling again.  
"Yes, yes."

We kept pushing the vibrator back and forth, like a hot potato no one wanted to hold for too long.

"Tease," I said as I pulled the elastic in her pants and pushed it down. At the same time as I pushed it down, I twisted the handle, making it vibrating. Miley squealed, and we both fell down on the floor, laughing our asses off. When we finally managed to gather ourselves, she got up and laid down on her bed.  
"If you don't want to I'll use it myself."

She pulled down her pants and crawled under the covers. Soon I heard the sound of the units light vibration. Miley pulled the covers up to her neck and laid there with a blissful grin, while I sat down in her chair and pretended that I was reading the school book. I began to ask her questions from the text and giggled each time she answered. Her voice could go from being normal to veiled, from being to hoarse to laughing. I continued pretending to read the book, but neither one of us managed to stay serious. Miley was lying under the covers with a vibrator, pleasuring herself – I couldn't help but ask her how it felt.

"W-wonderful Lilly..." she replied smiling. The covers kept moving faster and faster, and I realized that she was using her fingers on her clitoris while the vibrator was inside her. Her breathing became heavier and her eyes began to wander around the room. Finally, her eyes settled on me and she was staring at me with her mouth open. She gasped while her body writhed under the covers. I couldn't take my eyes away from her, I felt a burning desire to see more. Her beautiful her body was laying under the covers, squirming in orgasm cramps and I was getting wetter and wetter. I wanted to see. I felt a tingle in my abdomen, and heart started beating faster. I _really_ wanted to see.

I got up from the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. Miley was trying to catch her breath as the vibration had stopped. I smiled and slid my hand under the covers, feeling my way up to the hard object that was still inside her between her soft thighs. With a wide grin I turned the handle around and pushed it further inside.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, and I pulled my hand back.  
"I'm sorry, was it too hard?"  
"Oh no... no no. I was just caught off guard," she replied laughing.  
"Well, you told me to play with it, so I'm playing with it."

"No no," she said determined, and I thought that I had gone a bit too far. The touching we had been doing had been limited fun. This was something quite different, and maybe she didn't want to go that far. Honestly, I didn't really know if I wanted to go that far myself. It was a bit... strange. But it didn't seem strange to her as she sat up in bed and began tugging on my top.

"Off with it," she said and pulled it over my head. "I need a break, and it's you who should play with it anyways," she continued as she moved to the left, making room for me.  
"Okaay..." I said, unbuttoning my pants, then pulled them down to my ankles along with my underwear and kicked them off.

"Come here, let's play," Miley giggled. She threw herself over me and we were lying halfway under the covers, pinching and tickling each other. We ended up on the floor with a crash, me under her, with her breasts just above my face. I slid my hands around her back and unclasped her pink bra, making it slip off her. The sight of her perfect breasts made my mouth water, but before I got the chance to touch them, she sat back up in bed and dragged me up with her.

"Lie down," she demanded and pulled the cover away from the bed, throwing it on the floor. I nodded and laid down. Miley followed suit, handing me the pink vibrator. "I wanna see," she smiled.

I grabbed the vibrator and brought it up between my thighs like I used to with my own. I used to do it slowly and not turn it on right away. Miley didn't know that.  
"Turn it on!" she fussed and twisted the handle around just as the tip reached my opening. I felt her hand between my thighs and my instinct told me something... I should be shocked, shouldn't I? Should I have reacted to the fact that my friend put her hand over mine, grabbed the vibrator and pushed it inside me? But I didn't. The only thing that was in my head was the fantastic feeling that began to spread between my legs. A small vibration that became stronger as Miley twisted the handle further to the left. It slipped inside me without any problems, I was getting wet already when I saw Miley come earlier.

"Oh..." I moaned as she pushed it completely inside me. Slowly and carefully it was pulled out again.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked as she moved her body slightly downwards. I just nodded. Wanted it back inside. I pushed it slowly back, enjoying the feeling of the wonderful toy. The heat spread through my body and I lost control of my breath as I began to moan louder  
"Oh God..." I exclaimed as the orgasm began to spread through my body.  
"Sshh..." Miley whispered and put her hand over my mouth. She grinned and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"I... can't..." I said between groans. I couldn't hold it back as the orgasm made my legs tremble. Then everything blackened almost completely.  
When I opened my eyes again I saw Miley moving her head down between my thighs. Then I felt her tongue.  
"Miles..." I muttered, but realized that I couldn't stop her, and I realized that I didn't want her to stop either.  
"Sshh..." she whispered again, looking up at me with a big smile. "You gotta have another one."

Miley put her hands on my knees and held them apart while she let her tongue slide over my clitoris. I arched my back as she sucked it between her lips. I grabbed the vibrator and pushed it all the way inside me again as I started to move my body against it. The vibration in my abdomen and Mileys playful tongue on my clitoris was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"More... faster... please..." I moaned while I desperately tried to retain control, but I kept groaning louder and louder, so loud that Miley had to shush me again before she put her head back between my thighs. I could hardly take it anymore, I was going crazy. I had to put the pillow over my face to mute the sound. I let go of the vibrator and put my hands on top of the pillow. Just in time. Just after I pressed my face hard against the pillow, it happened again. A frantic feeling came over me - as if a dam burst and a waterfall was unleashed in my body and I screamed in ecstasy as the orgasm continued to rage through my body. The pillow was a nice silencer. I threw it on the floor as I laid sprawled out on her bed, trying to even my breath. Miley turned off the vibrator and pulled it slowly out of me.

"Mmmm... that looked good," she said with a small smirk. She didn't even have to ask.  
"Your turn to be played with," I said and slid to the edge of the bed. Miley smiled and laid down. I grabbed the vibrator, which was now sticky and covered with my juices, and spread her legs wide. She grabbed the pillow and placed it under her head

"Ready?" I asked smiling. She grinned and nodded eagerly. I put the tip of the sticky vibrator against her opening and spread her lips with my fingers. A groan escaped her lips as I pushed it inside her and I twisted the handle all the way around, before I slowly pulled it out and pushed it back again. Miley moaned more and more as I started to pick up speed. With my left hand I parted her slick folds and let my index finger slowly circle around her clitoris. My heart was beating as if I just had ran the pacer test as I bent down.. I let my tongue slowly slide over it, back and forth, again and again, until Miley did as me and covered her face with the pillow. Her beautiful body shook furiously and I heard a long, strangled cry escape her lips. I pulled the vibrator out quickly before I pushed it hard inside her again. The scream came again. The girl stiffened and stayed quiet for a while, before a small groan told me that she was able to breathe again. Her body relaxed, and she threw the pillow away and looked at me with wide eyes. She was bright red in the face and her hair was flowing over her chest. She reached her hand down and turned the handle to the right to make the vibration stop, before she pulled the toy out.  
"Holy shit, that felt good!" she grinned. "Who needs boys when you have things like this?"


End file.
